It Was Always You
by immanuellamurraycaldwell
Summary: Lithuania and Immanuella Murray-Caldwell get it on. LithuaniaxOC oneshot OOC Lithuania


_Shy, soft and serious._ That was the first impression you had when meeting Lithuania for the first time.

The day was cold with the icy wind blowing mercilessly at your form, but you tried your best to ignore it as you walked towards Russia's house. You had to visit the intimidating man to discuss some business issues, and you were a bit wary as to what might happen during your first time there. You heard that he was living with a bunch of other nations, including his overprotective sister, Belarus. The thought of having her threaten you with one of her knives made you feel sick to the stomach.

'Better get this over and done with,' you mentally told yourself after you eventually pressed the doorbell, rubbing your hands together to create friction. When the door opened, you weren't hovered over by the Russian with pale blonde hair and purple orbs (as you were expecting); instead, your (insert colour) eyes met warm, emerald ones that made you melt to the ground. The chills abandoned your body as you practically stared at this attractive man. He had chestnut coloured, shoulder-length hair, and soft features that made him look like the kindest person to roam the Earth. A smile graced his lips as he gestured you to come inside, "Miss _, please come in! Let me take your coat. Mr Russia is waiting for you in his study room."

You could only nod your head, feeling your entire face turn red as you walked into the house. You weren't really paying attention to the situation or your surroundings as you blindly followed the nice man. Who was he? A regular servant? A nation? For some reason, you wanted to know this person!

As he led you up the stairs, you spoke up, "U-umm, if you don't mind me asking, but umm, who are you?"

He looked at you with astonishment, but it soon reverted back to that gentle smile, "I'm Lithuania; I serve under Mr Russia."

You mouthed an 'ohh', feeling rather stupid for not knowing that he was a personified country as well. Lithuania seemed to not take much offense; it was your first time meeting him anyways. He made light conversation with you while guiding you through the large house, but it soon ended when he stopped in front of a certain door and turned towards you.

"Here is the study room. I'll come back to serve you some tea," he said warmly. You nodded before heading inside.

Being around Russia made you extremely alert, especially since you never knew what was behind that constant smile. You tried to get straight to the point, but he would always stray away from the topic, as if trying to prolong your stay. Only fifteen minutes have passed, yet you were already missing the man with the brown hair and green hair. You practically lit up when he knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a bottle of vodka (probably requested by Russia). The way he slowly and elegantly placed the drinks down made you muse over how feminine and gentle he was.

"Thank you~ Miss _, have you met Lithuania yet?" Russia asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes, I have," you said, your gaze on the said man lingering slightly. You observed that he seemed rather tense as he looked at Russia with fear. You thought to yourself, 'Even though they live together, he's still scared of him?'

"Lithuania, why don't you stay for a while?" he spoke up again, this time addressing Lithuania instead. He shook his head, claiming that he still had some work to do. His response disappointed you; you liked the comforting aura he radiated, and it'll be great if he didn't leave.

"Ahh, you're too hardworking, da? Perhaps next time the three of us could spend some time together and have fun," he chimed, saying the second sentence more to himself. Lithuania glanced down towards you, agreeing with Russia's statement with sincerity. You blushed, averting your eyes away. He departed soon after, leaving you to talk business with Russia.

When it was time for you to leave the house, Lithuania rushed out of the kitchen and bustled about to give you back your coat. He said, "Have a safe trip home, Miss _!"

"Please, call me '_'," you said in attempts of making the conversation longer. He seemed so nice and polite, and not many guys you've met were like him. Sure, Japan was extremely civil as well, but he was always a bit too overboard when it came to manners. It's as if you can't joke about around him.

"Alright then, _," he said; his gentleness was so sweet. You giggled, turning a light shade of pink as you turned to walk out into the cold, the image of his smile remaining in your mind throughout your journey home.

-

_Determined, dependable and delightful._That was what Lithuania thought of you when you popped by a second time.

You hated how limited your time was with him, thus driving you to see him and talk to him at least once more. There was something unexplainable about Lithuania that was making you drawn to him. So in order to satisfy you're curiousity, you brought a basket full of your country's famous snacks, making an excuse of wanting to give Russia and his household (because that includes Lithuania) a gift in thanks for agreeing to trade with your country. As you walked towards Russia's house, you noticed Lithuania repairing a car not far away. You walked to his side, clearing your throat to get his attention. He jumped at the sudden presence, whipping his head towards you. When he realized that it was you, he relaxed, his cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Miss _! What are you doing here?"

"Just '_', remember?" you corrected before continuing, "I want to give you guys this: it's my country's most popular delicacies."

Lithuania beamed, taking the weight off your hands before thanking you.

"Oh, you can just leave them here first," you said, not particularly wanting to go to Russia's house a second time. He nodded, placing the basket aside. You asked him, "Is this Russia's car?"

"No, it is mine. It's second-hand, so I'd occasionally have to repair and maintain it during my breaks," he said, tying his hair back into a ponytail before adding on, "Too bad I'm not much of a mechanic..."

"I'll help," you chirped, grabbing a wrench from the toolbox. He became flabbergasted, stuttering about as you opened the car's hood.

"A-are you sure, _? What if your clothes get dirty?" he asked for reassurance. You smiled brightly at him, "It's alright. Besides, I know a thing or two about fixing cars!"

That cheerful look on your face made his heart beat a little faster, and he felt more at ease around you. As the two of you chatted about while working on his car, Lithuania found himself enjoying your company even more and more.

-

_Wary, wacky and welcoming._ These words could describe how you, Lithuania and his best friend, Poland acted towards each other. The Lithuanian had invited you to tag along on an outing with Poland, much to the latter's disapproval. He did not like strangers, and was cautious of every action or word you did or said. He was initially shy, constantly walking slightly behind Lithuania and preferably away from you. You were hurt by this, but once Lithuania told you that he is usually this shy around all new people, you accepted it and decided to put in more effort into getting to know the cross-dresser.

Thankfully, it only took a couple more outings until he opened up to you, and vice versa. You were practically his living doll, letting him dress you in many outfits and lending an ear when it came to his rants about fashion. He was extremely strange and eccentric, which made him very intriguing and fun to you. It was a wonder how this man got along so well with a serious, pleasant guy like Lithuania.

Poland loved going to the mall with you two, forcing you to try on clothes and making poor Lithuania sit around as a spectator. Surprisingly, he did not mind this; the clothes he chose always flattered your appearance and made you look even more beautiful. You, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing him blush and getting a genuine compliment practically every time you emerged from the changing room.

Witnessing how accepting Poland was towards you, Lithuania was one hundred per cent sure that you were special, giving him more reason to invite you into his heart.

-

_Envious, emotional and evocative._ That happened when you found out about Lithuania's long-term crush on Belarus. You first saw it in action after a world meeting; he was chasing after the hostile beauty while begging her to go on a date with him. She turned around abruptly to hold a knife to his throat, hissing at him to go away. Your heart sank, feeling the burning need to leave the scene. Had this happened more than once? You've never really noticed anyone during these meetings so you didn't know the answer.

You were so consumed by your thoughts that you accidentally bumped into somebody, and that person was revealed to be Poland. He was also watching Lithuania pursue Belarus in vain, shaking his head as he said out loud, "Like, I don't know why he keeps trying! I totally thought that he was over her a few months ago!"

"How long has he liked her?" you asked, looking down at the ground.

"Since forever," he replied, afterwards finally taking note on how crestfallen you looked. He playfully jabbed your arm as he teased, "But don't worry, I still think you have, like, a chance with him!"

"W-what are you talking about? I don't have a crush on him! Nor do I care that he is completely in love with another beautiful girl!" you exclaimed in denial, and your flustered face made him burst out laughing. It was evident that you were jealous of Belarus.

When the laughter subsided, Poland began talking in a sweeter tone, "Don't tell Liet that I told you this, but he, like, talks about you a lot. I'm sure that if you, like, try a little harder, he'll forget her and chase after you instead."

Four more months down the lane, and your relationship made no progress. Sure, the two of you had grown much closer, but it took a different turn from what you wanted. Lithuania seemed to have trusted you enough to talk about his infatuation with Belarus, and he never knew the fact that behind the smiles you masked on for him, your heart was aching every time he spoke about her.

Let's just say that every time you saw a sharp knife, you'd have an image of Belarus with Lithuania flash through your head, and that highly irritated you. You questioned whether you were being friendzoned.

-

_Honour, happiness and hope._ These were the highlights of a certain event between you and Lithuania when he came over to visit your country. You were resting under a tree in your lawn, your nose buried in a book as you read about intently. You heard the crackle of the fallen leaves and grass as they were stepped on, and a figure stood by your side. You looked up to see the face of the personified nation that, for some reason, always managed to make your body tingly with excitement.

"Hi, _! What are you reading?" Lithuania asked, crouching down next to you as he tried to peer at what you were reading. You placed the bookmark on the page you were reading and closed it, waving the cover in front of his face. It read: The History of Lithuania. His eyebrows raised and his cheeks turned a rosy red; he was flattered that you were interested in his past.

"Poland kept telling me to read it, and although I thought it'll be weird reading stuff about a guy I actually know, this turned out to be really interesting," you mused. Your sparkling eyes and wide smile made you look so adorable that he had to resist pinching your cheek. He loved how friendly and amusing you could be. You continued playfully, "You, sir, sound really strong and epic! I am honoured to meet such a man!"

Oh! He used to be so powerful and formidable! Why and how did he end up as Russia's subordinate? Well, he knew the answer; he just didn't want to accept it. The depression and disappointment was toying with him mentally and physically, and a sudden sharp pain made he drop to the ground, clutching onto his stomach as he winced in pain. You sighed and patted his back, not appearing alarmed. You had known Lithuania for two years now, so these self-caused stomach-aches have become a common scene. It bothered you how Lithuania would do this to himself when he was such a great guy.

"We need to do something about your stomach-aches," you said, concern lacing your words as you helped him sit up when he felt better.

He closed his eyes, a worried look still on his face as he replied, "Well, it can't really be helped... It's natural for these thoughts to happen!"

You pouted and began to ponder while he continued to gaze longingly into oblivion, obviously reminiscing his glorious days. An idea struck in your mind, "Okay, why don't you try thinking of something that makes you happy whenever negative thoughts are about to enter your brain? Like, literature, chess, martial arts-"

"That's easier said than done, _," he interrupted with a sorrowful expression. You were unaffected by his reply; unlike the pushover, you were an optimist! You prodded more, "Oh, come on~ There's got to be at least one thing that never fails to put a smile on your face, whenever and wherever!"

Lithuania started to think more deeply, grinning when he actually managed to find an answer. He turned to you, gingerly taking a hand before saying one word that made your heart flutter for a week:

"You."

-

_Fall, falling and fallen._

It has been ten years since you and Lithuania began your beautiful friendship, and with each passing day, the bond between you two grew even stronger. Sure, sometimes you'd get annoyed with him for behaving so unnecessarily harsh on himself, while he disapproved of your 'unrealistic' views, but you still managed to get along with each other.

It didn't take you long to admit to yourself that you've actually grown true feelings for the guy, and the fact that he even admitted that he no longer harboured a crush on Belarus made you have high hopes. Perhaps you had a chance?

You never revealed this to him though; what if it destroys your friendship? Besides, he didn't show that many signs of interest...

'I'll wait a little longer until I tell him,' you always told yourself. You were sure you liked- no, loved him, but you would prefer for him to make the first move. He was so delicate that you feared he may feel obliged to be with you romantically if you were to confess first. Even if he had no feelings whatsoever for you, you didn't mind waiting forever if it allowed you to stay in his company as long as possible.

It was just a normal day, a regular outing between you two at the park. Poland couldn't join you guys because he was busy repainting his house. You were sitting by the pond, watching the fish swim while waiting for the other member to come.

"Ah! _! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!" you heard a familiar voice call out a distance away. You turned around to face Lithuania, and it just so happened that the glow of sun at that angle complimented your face to make you look more exquisite and attractive. This resulted in him turn blushing as red as a tomato. However, what distracted him even more was the electrical spark felt when your eyes made contact, thus making him not notice the rock ahead. He immediately tripped over it to fall facedown onto the ground.

"Toris! Are you alright?" you exclaimed, rushing to his aid. He liked it when you used his human name; he felt a deeper connection with you whenever you did so, and hearing his name escape those cute lips with that melodious voice made him bashful and happy.

Lithuania nodded, allowing you to help him get onto his feet. You winked and teased, "Looks like you've fallen for me!"

He laughed at your failed attempt at humour, but being in such close proximity with you made his heart throb. He became serious as he said, "Yes, but not just literally."

You looked at him confusedly. Lithuania took a deep breath, mentally gaining the courage he had in the past. He had to get this off his chest, this thing that had been pestering him for so long. Seven years ago, he began to feel something different, strange and most importantly, exciting towards you. He always felt the urge to hold or touch you, to always be by your side, be the one that makes you smile as much as you make him. He always thought that you were pretty, but the little things he noticed about you made you shine even more. For example, the way your features softened whenever you were volunteering at a charity, the way your admirable smile still stays on even when things go bad... the list could go on forever, for you were beautiful both inside and out! This made him realize that this wasn't just some silly crush; it had developed into a feeling much more than that.

"(Human name)," he took your soft hands into his callused ones, leaning close as he said shyly the three words every girl wants to hear, "I love you."

You gasped, eyes growing to the size of saucepans with your ears turning red as well as you tried to absorb everything in. The organ in your chest was beating so rapidly that you could even hear it, and jolts of joy were vibrating and being sent throughout your entire body. You have been waiting/fantasizing/longing for this moment for so long, and for it to actually arrive… it left you paralysed and utterly confused as to what to do next. Lithuania stroked your (insert colour) hair lovingly, not really caring if you were going to reject him or not. He just wanted you to know that he would always have your back.

All of a sudden, he was toppled onto the ground, a pair of slender arms wrapped tightly around his body as kisses were placed all over his face.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that!" you cried, pulling back to look into his eyes. Pure surprise, excitement, relief and love could be seen. You caressed his smooth cheek, whispering softly, "I love you too."

Lithuania laughed, hugging your smaller frame as he tilted his head up to finally press his lips onto yours, both of you pouring your pent-up emotions into the kiss.

*SNAP*

"Ohh myy Gawddd! About time!" Poland shouted from behind a tree with a camera in hand, a mischievous grin tugging his lips.

You and Lithuania both looked at Poland, then back at each other, resting your forehead against his before giggling about. It was clear that your newly-established relationship will never have a dull moment!


End file.
